Guidelines
Even though a wiki is designed to be free and open, but it's not designed to be anarchy. Some people have put a lot of time into gathering and collating this information, and a user who edits/creates pages in a different manner can be more harmful than helpful, despite that user's intentions. Here are a few guidelines that one should follow if he or she wants to help out on the wiki: No Spam/Adult Content This should go without saying, but it must be said. Absolutely no spam or adult content of any kind. That includes instances like linking to your website if it contains no vital information, or putting in multiple links where they are unnecessary. Any Adult Content will be removed immediately and the contributer will be blocked and/or banned. Always check to see if the page already exists If you are thinking of adding an article, it may already exist, only with a different name than what you are thinking (like "Tomatoes" instead of "Tomato"). The best way to do this is either check what category it would be under or check the . Having multiples of the same page can be very confusing, and we want to avoid that. Discuss before merging/moving pages Pages are set up the way they are for a reason. You are allowed to present your own reason if you have another way a page can be set up or named, but do not go around merging and moving pages without discussing it first. We all want to work together, that's what a Wiki is all about. If you are thinking about adding a source of information, it is best to add into the comment box and the bottom of every page instead of editing strait away. Be impartial A wiki's purpose is to be a source of information, not a place to express opinions. This means that if information you want to put onto a page is not true or relevant to everybody, not just yourself, you might need to reconsider that information. This also includes never referencing yourself using "I" or "me", since we are attempting to write articles that speak as a wiki, not as a person. ::*''Bad'': "Kindleheads are useless, zombrutes are way better." ::*''Good'': "Kindleheads provide the life to block the enemy for a while while zombrutes provide the power to defeat the enemy quickly." Use proper language/grammar A wiki is a public arena, not a private chat, so please keep all contributions clean of vulgar language and as grammatically correct as possible. (A grammar mistake here and there is not bad, no one is perfect. But please, do your best to check your contributions before submitting.) This also means no texting lingo, no abbreviations ("lol", "ya", etc). ::*''Bad'': "Would ya lick a kup of tee?" ::*''Good'': "Would you like a cup of tea?" Use correct formatting (This mostly applies to new pages, but also to existing.) A wiki can only work if it is easily navigated, and that is mostly done through the page formats. All Decor pages should share the same format, all Zombie pages should share the same format, and so on and so forth. If you are unsure of a page's format, please examine other related pages and get a gist of what is needed. It can be formated in different ways: ::*Add ' to both sides of the word to make it '''bold' ::*Add '' to both sides of the word to make it italic ::*Add before and after to make it underline ::*Add or before and or after to make it strike through For more info please visit Help site:Wikia.com. Only contribute info you know is true, or use templates We don't want the wiki misleading people! Please be as sure as you can with info! If you're not sure, look into it a little more and add the data when you are sure. However, if you have information that you think could be true, use the appropriate templates immediately after the sentence of paragraphs of said information: ::* = The information needs an external source to be deemed credible ::* = The information is suspected but needs to be looked into further to be said as fact. ::* = The information is severely lacking and needs to be appended to heavily. Do not plagiarize If you find an external source of info that expresses information in a good way, that's fine! Include it! Just remember to cite your source! To read how to cite pages, read the Wikia article on Citing. Play nice! If you disagree with someone, stay calm! We will work things out! Refrain from namecalling and obscene language. Never ruin this wiki! Please do not ruin this Wiki! Some people put a lot of time gathering information, while some ruin it by one hit. Anyone who is caught for the first time would get a warning on their talk page. Second time would be banned. Category:Browse